Boundaries
by kcxtreme
Summary: In which a lone dragoon finds companionship - and irritation - in a seer, and something much more. A Bangaa/Hume lemon fic.


It was unusual to find a lone traveler wandering around Graszton's forest, especially if the said forest was the infamous Shadeholme where every corner may lurk a fiend or two, but what wasn't unusual to find was a band of brigands surrounding their next victim in that dark, unsettling place.

"P-please! I-I don't have anything more to give!"

"Cough it up kitty~ We don't wantss trouble now, don't we?"

From a distance, the traveler watched as the thieves prey on the poor boy who unfortunately stumbled upon their hideout. The hume – a seer to be exact - looked indeed like a kitten cornered by vicious dogs, and it wasn't because of the cat ears his hood was spouting.

"Boss, there's nothing in hiss bag but bunch of knickknackss."

"There hass to be ssomething in there." The boss, who was gladiator, returned his gaze to the seer below him. "If not...hmm, I've never tassted a hume before~"

"P-please don't eat me!" he squealed, which made his captors cackle.

"Don't worry boy~ We're notss gonna eat 'ya~" said the templar of the group.

"Our appetite iss not of food, but of ssomething elsse~" said another who looked like a cannoneer.

"They're very ressponsive from what I heard." A trickster jumped down from one of the trees he was lounging on and approached their prey. "And thiss one lookss sensitive~"

As the four bandits continued with their cackling, they didn't notice the traveler, who couldn't of course just stand idly by while some bangaas – he's own kin unsurprisingly - about to defile the poor young lad, approach and took down one of them in one swift motion.

The band found their trickster lying on the ground before they even noticed the new comer.

"It'ss true what they say." The traveler then brought out his spear. "Thiss clan is a bunch of dissgusting lizardss."

"How dare you call uss lizards!" the boss growled. "Who do you think you are?!"

"B-boss look!" the cannoneer piped up. "He'ss a dragoon!"

And standing indeed before them was one of the revered classes of their race, and it was rare to find a wielder of such in their times.

"By the scions he iss!" muttered the templar. "I thought there were no more of them!"

"Dragoon or not," The gladiator unsheathed his own sword. "no one callss I a lizard!" He then charged, a flaming blade in hand at the opponent, but in a blink of an eye the dragoon was gone. He then heard one of his comrades' shout and turned to see his templar already on the ground.

"He'ss too fast!" the cannoneer shouted before shooting at the sky.

He quickly looked to where the other aimed but only saw the smoke from the explosion before seeing the latter fell too.

"Where are 'yass!" he shouted angrily as he found himself the only one standing. "Come out 'ya coward! Come and fight me!"

"With pleassure."

The gladiator then found himself looking up, where for a second he saw a silhouette, before blacking out from the sudden force.

The dragoon landed beside the fallen opponent before sheathing his lance. Not even a single scratch lay on him.

"Clan Ba Bangaa, you're nothing but a dissgrace to our kin!" He then turned to a tree in particular. "Boy, you're free now."

The seer, who had hidden himself among the trees when the fight broke out, poked his head out to see if it was safe. He then cautiously approached the unconscious group and poked the head honcho's head with a stick.

"Wow! You really took them all out in one-" He noticed that his saviour was already straying far from him and he quickly followed after. "W-wait!" He caught up to him while catching his breath. "I-I want to thank you."

"I don't need it."

The bangaa continued on his way while the hume tried to match his pace. "My name's Lars and I'm a seer in training."

"I can ssee that."

"What's yours?"

"None of your business."

"But, I really want to thank you! I really thought I was gone for good back there, and I at least want to know your name!"

Lars almost stumbled upon a tree root when the other suddenly halted. On the other hand, the dragoon breathed heavily, thinking he wasn't getting away from this boy any time soon.

"Mariuss."

The lad smiled. "Thank you, Marius."

"Now go away." he said, and went on his way again.

Of course, the seer continued following him and asked "Where are you headed for?"

"Camoa."

"I'm headed over there too! We can go together!"

"No." They both stopped again and Marius faced him. "I go alone."

"B-but we're headed the same way and I'm not sure where to go-"

"That'ss not my problem anymore. I've already ssaved you and that'ss enough from my part. Now leave!"

Lars was startled and took a step back from the bangaa's ire. "I-I see. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you…and I think we're near Camoa now so I think I can make it there…Thanks again for saving me." He turned around with his face down and started walking away.

"Boy, that'ss not where Camoa is."

He looked up and seemed unsure of the direction he was headed for. "O-oh, yeah, ahaha. It's this way." He then headed from where they came from.

Marius knew he was going to regret it later, but still he addressed the hume. "Boy, you're going back to those hoodlumss. Don't you know where you're going?"

Lars looked at him, biting his lip. "…No."

This hume was hopeless.

"We're far from Camoa. It'ss still days away."

"Really? But I'm sure I'm somewhere in Bisga Greenlands by now. My clan left me about a week ago at Graszton, and then I left a few days after that."

The Bangaa couldn't help but pity the boy. "We're sstill in Graszton. Shadeholme to be exact."

"Oh, so that's why the trees aren't changing." he said as he surveyed their surroundings. "Now that I think about it, I think I've passed by this spot a few times now."

Really hopeless.

Marius was dreading at the thought, but his conscious wouldn't stop pestering him if ever he left the hume in the forest, and the thought that those bangaas might find him again…

"Fine,"

"Huh?"

"You can join, but, if I find you lagging behind, I will leave you."

A face of pure joy welcomed him. "Oh thank you! I promise I won't be a burden to you! I can actually be of help! I've mastered a few spells and they're really useful!"

"Just keep up, and lessen your noisse." He led the way out of the forest while the other followed behind.

"I'm really excited, I've always loved to travel and fight monsters, well, I'm a bit bad at the fighting part but I've improved much, especially with the new spell I'm mastering and…"

Marius could only sigh as his new companion wouldn't stop with his barrage of words, and as he thought so, he was starting to regret his decision.

"It'ss gonna be a long day."

* * *

Night had fallen when they reached theBaybold Lowlands where they started to set up camp. They stopped over at the town of Graszton that day to resupply before starting their journey for Camoa, and for Marius, the travel was on schedule even if there was now a hume tagging along.

A really hopeless hume.

The dragoon was watching the seer unsuccessfully start a fire with his magic. He could've started it minutes ago but the latter wanted to be the one to do it.

" _Fira_ " Lars was crouched over a small pile of wood, trying to make a spark to start the campfire. Fortunately, a small one finally flickered among the wood so he chanted again. " _Fira!_ "

A great fire suddenly burst forth, making him stumble backwards. He then grinned as he saw his work and turned to the bangaa. "I did it!"

"Finally." he muttered as he wiped his helm. He heard the boy sat down and they were cloaked in silence, but he could feel those eyes weren't going to leave him so he turned his attention towards him. "What?"

"What?"

"You've been sstaring at me all day."

Lars blushed and played with his book. "It's just that, this is my first time seeing a dragoon. My grandpapa said there were lots of you during his time. But now, it's really rare, like you're extinct!"

"We're not extinct." He checked his helm before wiping it again. "Now that there are more jobss, most bangaa choose them. They find the art of dragoonss too hard, though it's true. It takess many years to perfect, especially the jump. If a bangaa can't even jump to the top of a building, then what'ss the use of them?"

"Can you jump?"

"Excusse me?"

"I mean, I want to see you jump again! You look really cool when you fought them!"

"No."

"But-"

"Go to ssleep boy. You're sstarting to annoy me."

"But I'm still not-" He was cut off by a yawn. "…sleepy. By the way, bangaas don't eat humes, right? Those bangaas back there, they said they were going to eat me."

Marius remembered their words, about how they wanted to "eat" the poor boy. His eyes went to study the seer and couldn't help but notice that Lars was something - appealing in hume's terms - but he then cut off such thoughts. "No we don't. Thosse reptiles were just toying with you."

"Ahh, I'm glad." He rubbed the back of his head. "I don't want to be anybody's meal."

He tried to think of some other topic to stray from the current one - to stray from his perturbing thoughts. "You ssaid your clan left you, why?"

A small frown placed on the seer's lips. "I keep on healing the wrong people, sometimes I forget the incantations, and often I hit them with my spells. That's why they left me…but it's alright, I'm used to it, I mean, the other clans did the same."

"How many clanss have you had?"

"Umm…I think the last was my fourth?"

"I'm not ssurprised." Marius saw his frown widen and said "You'll find another one. People who will have you."

Lars yawned again before giving him a hopeful smile. "You really think so?"

He nodded. "Now go to ssleep. We'll sstart at the break of dawn.

"Alrighty then." He lay down on his blanket and made himself comfortable, eyes already lidded from the sleep overtaking him. "Oh and Marius,"

The bangaa looked up to see the lad giving him a shy smile.

"Thank you really, for letting me come with you."

"I'm jusst letting you join me up 'til Camoa."

He shook his head before replying "It means much to me, and…" His voice went soft as he let his eyes fall. "I'm glad you found me."

And the bangaa said no more after that.

* * *

The journey to Camoa hadn't been easy for the two, especially for the dragoon. They've encountered a few monsters - not that it was a problem for Marius – along the way, and now that he had the seer with him, one would think that the bouts would've been easier.

Well it's not.

Lars, to put it, wasn't that _great_ yet in the battlefield, and for the bangaa, that meant saving and protecting the hume while fighting the monsters all at the same time.

He just wanted to get to their destination as soon as possible, especially with those disturbing thoughts pursuing him.

Ever since he had them that night at Graszton, they've been plaguing him even in his sleep. Just looking at the boy made him feel things that he thought he had left behind when he decided to pursue the dragoonic arts.

Those hooligans must've poisoned him with their perverted thoughts. It even worsened when he unintentionally saw the boy bathing in the river they'd come upon in Bisga. The hume flesh was always a wonder to him, compared to his own kin's skin, theirs' had softer ones.

And seeing Lars without those layers of cloth reminded him of that hume girl he –

He desperately wanted Camoa to be near already so he could finally get away from him, or more like the boy away from his repulsive mind.

"I think we're almost at the plain."

Fortunately, they already passed by the highroad headed towards Camoa, and as Lars said, they were nearing the Dias Plain. By tomorrow morning, they would be arriving at the bustling city, but for now they needed to find a place to set camp. The sun was already sinking and he could see the seer was starting to get weary. If it were him he would've continued on, but since they were nearing the end of their journey – and that this was the last night with the hume - he might as well take it easy and rest.

But in the region of Jylland, "easy" and "rest" were hard to come by especially when the nights have come around.

"What was that?"

Marius surveyed their surroundings from the faint howl they heard. He felt the hume tugging his armour which was becoming a routine whenever they felt that an enemy was near, and it didn't help with his brain's current situation.

"A monster?"

"In thiss place," He brought out his spear. "don't be surprissed."

Lars gulped and took out his book, readying for battle. "I-I'll s-support you."

"It'll be the other way round, I assure you." he mindlessly replied before turning around and jabbing at the werewolf that almost snuck upon them.

Lars yelped as the monster fell and took a few steps backward before his back hit something hard, and based from its breathing, he knew he was dead. He quickly whirled around and hit it with his book.

A critical hit.

"What are you doing boy?!"

He couldn't move as he shivered in fright in front of the new – angry - werewolf. " _T-t-Thundara!_ " A burst of lightning came forth from the sky, only to hit the tree just behind the target.

Now this really angered the beast.

Lars could only close his eyes as it roared and raised his fist to attack, but when none came, he opened them to see Marius blocking it with his lance.

"Don't just sstand there! Get away!"

And he did, only to notice that there was no way out now that they've been surrounded by some more. He heard the werewolf, howling again into the night and saw Marius jumping at his side, dodging an attack. He noted that it looked different from the rest and then realized that he hit his book at their leader, which was why there's now a pack growling at them.

"W-what should we do?"

"Jusst stand back! I'll just defeat their boss and thesse dogs will have their tailss running!"

The head werewolf didn't seem to appreciate Marius' words so it charged right at him along with the others, starting the fight.

Lars on the other hand couldn't just stay still especially with two werewolves advancing towards him. "S-stand back!" He waved his book around, trying to fend them off. "O-or I'll hit you, hopefully- ah!" He dodged a hit and ran to a corner. "Why are there so many?" He then felt a warm glow and turned to see a faint light coming from a floating stone.

"Watch out!" Marius landed on one of them before landing again near the seer. "I really can't leave you for a minute!"

The remaining werewolves along with their boss, who now had some cuts, had them surrounded.

"Marius, there's this glowing crystal-"

"That'ss nice." he cut in. "If it'll help uss in this ssituation, then I will gladly offer it ssome dog mea-"

The beast suddenly assaulted him, hitting him on the leg before he could throw it away back to its pack.

"Marius!"

The bangaa dropped to his knees, holding the injured leg. "Cursess! I can't move!"

Lars at that moment forgot the spell to heal him from fear of what's about to happen. Feeling hopeless, he dashed to the glowing stone and touched it, praying that it would help them, and it did. It glowed brightly until they were transported away and into another place.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that their surroundings have changed and that there were no monsters here. It looked like a hidden grove, secluded from the rest of the plain, and that stone brought them here out of danger.

"This place…this must be Tulque Grove! I heard that faeries gather here to- Marius!" Lars hurriedly went to his side and checked his leg. "You're hurt!"

"I can ssee tha- argh!" He clutched his leg tightly. "I sstill can't move."

"Wait, I can heal this." He took a deep breath before chanting " _Esuna_ "

Marius felt that "shackle" binding his legs disappearing and he regained control of them, but he still had those bruises he got from the werewolves.

" _Cura_ " Lars was now trying to cure them, but he was now too drained to chant any spell. " _Cura_ "

"You're tired. Do it when you've ressted."

"No I can do this!" He could feel beads of sweat already falling down his forehead, but he tried again. " _Cura!_ "

"Just sstop it. I'll just bandage them and you can cure them la-"

"But it's my fault!" He was angry now, angry at himself, and he could feel those tears streaming down his face. "It's my fault that you're hurt! If I hadn't angered them none of this would've happened! You wouldn't have gotten hurt!" He wiped his tears away before looking down. "They were right. I'm not fit for this. I'm not fit to be part of a clan…I'm not fit to be a seer. I should've just gone back home, where I wouldn't be a bother. And now, we might be stuck in this place forever…and it's all my fault."

"If there'ss a way in, there'ss a way out." The dragoon watched as the boy wiped his tears again before looking at him, face puffed from crying. "If it hadn't been for you, we would've been dog chowder. You ssave the both of us."

"But-"

"But nothing. You're young and jusst starting. You have potential, and there'ss still a lot of time to improve. We're gonna get you to Camoa and find 'ya a clan. One that'll never let 'ya out of their ssight." He then tried to stand up while Lars quickly did the same to help him. "Now wipe those tears away boy, and let's sstay over there for the night."

The seer guided him to a large tree and they settled down under its' rustling leaves. He then helped the dragoon take off his helm and armour before starting to patch him with bandages and giving him a potion to drink to at least ease the pain until he could cure him.

While doing all this, Marius couldn't help but watch the boy and feel something that he hadn't ever before. He noted that the hume was in his early twenties while he in his eighties - an adult in his kin but too old for the young lad.

And besides, he was a bangaa, though not that there's anything wrong in having a relation with a different kind. There were of course humes and vieras together, but for the former to have one with his own kind was rare.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Much better." He made himself more comfortable before leaning back on the tree. "Thank you."

Lars shook his head. "It's my job…Do you really think I'll become better one day?"

"Why not? You fully healed my leg."

He chuckled before smiling at him. "Thank you. No one has ever said that to me. You're a nice person, Marius. I'm really glad I met you."

"Now you're making it all ssappy."

He laughed some more before feeling his tears being wiped away. He then blushed at the sudden contact and looked away.

"You sshouldn't cry. I like you more when you sshow that smile of yourss."

"…Is that the only thing you like?"

They were both treading on that line now, and he wanted to stop - to look away while he still can - but deep down he's been wanting this ever since they left Graszton together.

Taking the hume's chin, he brought him closer and grazed their lips together, before breaking away and staring into his eyes. "Do you want thiss?"

The boy nodded sheepishly. "…Do you?"

"If you will then, I won't mind." He kissed him again and felt a hand on the one cupping the seer's cheek. They deepened the kiss and let his tongue play around the other's lips, prodding for entrance.

Lars opened his mouth slightly, and let the tongue in and played with his own, which made him shiver and moan softly from the foreign feeling that his body was experiencing. He leaned in closer to feel more of it – to feel more of the dragoon who never left his mind ever since he met him.

They broke away; the seer gasping for air as a pair of eyes clouded with lust watched his pink tinted face, especially those parted lips. He turned to the dragoon and blushed as he caught him staring while feeling weak at the same time.

"I feel weird."

Marius, for a long time, chuckled before adjusting their position where Lars was leaning back on the trunk of the tree and he almost looming over him. "Never done thiss before?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

"…Have you?"

"A few timess, though thiss is a first with a male hume."

"Ah…" He shyly glanced away. "I've never…"

"If you don't want to-"

"N-no! I do, it's just…I heard it hurts…"

He chuckled again. "I'll be gentle." He took his mouth again with his, and while making him moan deliciously with his tongue, he started to take the seer's cloak off him and then slip his hand under the hem of his clothes.

This made the hume whimper as those fingers teasingly made their way to his chest, and when it grazed over one of his buds, he gasped and his hands took hold of the bangaa's arms. "Marius!"

He hummed as he nuzzled the boy's neck, letting his tongue dance across over that pulsing skin before sucking lightly on it, leaving a mark that meant he was taken – that he was his. As he continued claiming him, he's hand has been busy playing with those sensitive tips, lightly squeezing them to make the other gasp in wanton and in need.

"Ohh Mariu- aahh~"

Pulling away, he saw the boy already flushed beneath him, face pink and panting from his ministrations. He pulled his underclothes to his chest to see those rosy peaks throbbing with need. He bent closer and licked them, tasting those sweet buds and feeling how delicate they are to his touch. He then took one in his mouth, biting gently with his sharp teeth so not to hurt him.

Lars couldn't handle the mixture of pain and pleasure he was being given and might cum any second. His flesh down there has been feeling "weird" ever since they kissed, and now it was starting to hurt. "M-Marius, I…I- ohh~"

The bangaa's other hand slid its way down to the bump under the hume's pants. He cupped and lightly squeezed it which elicited a groan and felt him trembling beneath. "Hmm, looks like ssomeone needss attention." he husked while gently rubbing the bulge.

"P-please, I-I-" He suddenly gasped and jerked when Marius slid his hand under his lower garments and took the hardened flesh in his. He felt it being stroked and he couldn't help but cry out in pleasure as tears pricked his eyes.

The dragoon lustfully watched the boy writhe from his own hands: pumping him while the other hand played with his buds. He teased the tip of the member before sliding his hand down with pressure, earning him a small gasp before doing it again. The pre-cum trickling down the length made his hand slicker so he quickened the pace, making the seer moan and whimper in delight.

Sensing that the other was near his limit, he bent towards the boy's ear and breathed "Cum for me."

Hearing the bangaa's voice was enough to make the hume obey. He then came hard, shuddering from the sudden sensation he never felt before. Lars felt his body went limp after seconds of pure pleasure, but he kept his eyes half-open as he noticed the other undressing.

He felt his cheeks burn when he saw Marius' form: a well-developed body for his race, and an erect member that looked bigger than his own. Sitting up straight, he went closer to him and tried to find the right words he wanted to say. "Umm…can I…?"

The bangaa saw that he was glancing at his _bangaahood_ and got the idea. "Well, you did let me play with yourss."

Lars almost turned into a tomato. "M-Marius!"

He chuckled. "Do what you want, boy."

The seer was new with all this, but he knew a few things that could please a man – or bangaa in his case. He overheard them once from one of his gria clan mates, gossiping about how to pleasure the opposite sex in the right places.

He gently took hold of the shaft and started experimenting with it by sliding his hands up and down. Hearing him make a low groan gave him the confidence to continue to what he was about to do next; he bent down and licked the tip.

Marius hissed from the action and his hand gripped the grass surrounding them. He watched the boy play with his already hardened member with his soft tongue, licking the pre-cum like a sweet treat.

The seer, having enough taste, took the tip into his mouth, sucking lightly to produce another groan from the dragoon. He then gently bit the head while swirling his tongue around it, swallowing the white liquid leaking in his mouth. He took all he could with his small lips and stroked the remaining exposed length. He could feel his own member already hard and wet from sucking the dragoon.

The said bangaa was already near the edge and was trying to stop himself from cumming in the boy's mouth. Gulping hard, he rasped "B-boy, if you continue, I'm gonna make a mess in that mouth of yourss."

Lars could only moan in reply and was tempted to make him so, but he felt him lightly tugging his hair so he yielded and brought his head to look at him.

The bangaa almost came seeing the hume breathing through his parted lips while saliva mixed with his cum trickled down his chin. "Lookss like that mouth of yourss isn't just good for talking." And he bent down to kiss him, tasting himself as he cleaned the boy's mouth.

Pulling away, he helped Lars take off his remaining clothes before ordering him to lie down. The seer only noticed that he was now lying on his white - though it won't be by the time the sun rose - cloak.

"Are you comfortable?" Marius asked, and when he received a nod, he procured a bottle of Maiden's Kiss from the boy's bag. Opening it, he poured some into his hand and then covered his finger - one was enough since their fingers were bigger than a hume's - before gently placing it on the seer's opening. "I want you to relax."

Lars was feeling nervous when something sharp started to prod his lower hole, but he tried to ease himself when that foreign object slowly slid inside him. He couldn't help but feel pained yet aroused at the same time, and he shivered as he felt it inching gradually until it was fully in him.

After a few seconds of letting the hume adjust, Marius gently pulled out before pushing in again. Lars' breath hitched as the digit went in and out of him; the new sensation he was feeling was making him moan sweetly to the bangaa's ears. The latter felt his finger being squeezed by the other's inner walls, and just imagining his own member in that tight hole was enough to make him pull out.

The seer whined and felt bare when Marius took his finger out. He looked to see that the bangaa was now covering his hand again with the Maiden's Kiss and lathering it around his shaft. He felt anxious, but his body was more eager, especially when he started feeling something bigger prodding his opening than the last.

"Open your legss a bit."

Relaxing himself, he let the dragoon in, inch by inch, until he felt so full he thought he couldn't take it anymore. "M-Marius, I c-can't- ahh~"

"Yess you can. Jusst-" He grunted. "a bit more." He continued to push until he was all the way in. The tight walls enclosing his length were toying with his self-control, but he remained calm and tried not to screw the boy there and then. "I'll move now."

Lars could only nod in approval before crying out when the shaft inside him slid out and then went back in. He felt it going in and out, again, and again, the pace increasing until it became constant and he was drowned by his own cries of pleasure.

Delicious moans escaping from the boy's lips made Marius increase the pace, enjoying the sweet tight walls his length was being surrounded. The way it tried to tug him back when he pulled out and sucked him in when he pushed made him groan and wanted more of it.

"Oh sscions, Lars. You're tight~" He hit that sweet spot when the seer cried out his name and almost went limp, so when he pulled back out, he slammed in hard, causing him to cry out again.

"Marius, oh Ma- ohh~"

"I know." He grunted. "Feelss good."

Grabbing the seer's member, he started stroking it, squeezing it tightly like how he was being squeezed by the boy.

The seer's hands found their way around the dragoon's neck, while his legs wrapped around his waist, begging him to touch him more, to hit that sweet spot again and again, wanting more and more of what the other was giving him.

"If you keep on tightening your legss, I won't be able to move." the bangaa said teasingly, but he gave him what he wanted by thrusting harder and faster.

They were both nearing the edge, and a few more thrust made Lars see stars as he came first, crying out loudly into the night. His body shuddering from the intense pleasure and tears were spilling from his eyes from sheer ecstasy. Seeing the hume in such an erotic display, made the bangaa cum hard inside him, letting his seed spill till the last drop.

The only thing that could be heard right then was both their breaths, panting from their strenuous activity, and when both of them came down from their ecstasy, Lars reached for him.

"Oh Marius,"

The dragoon bent down and affectionately kissed him before pulling himself out, leaving a trail of cum trickling slowly from the boy's opening. He then took out the blanket to cover them before lying down and pulling the boy closer to him.

Lars snuggled in his arm, feeling content as he remembered him calling by his name. "You finally said my name."

"I'll try not to make it a habit then." he replied which earned him a cute pout from the seer.

They didn't speak for a while, letting the breeze cool their bodies as they basked in silence in the hidden grove. Lars was the one who broke it when a small yawn escaped from his lips.

"Ssleep now, so you can cure me in the morning."

"Alright then…and Marius?"

"Hm?"

"Can I join you?" he asked softly as he started to fall asleep in the other's arms. "Like a clan?"

A small smile formed on the dragoon's lips before closing his eyes.

"We'll ssee."

* * *

My knowledge of Bangaa anatomy is _sscarce_ lol.

And sorry about that bangaahood…well, not really. :D

 **Reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
